


Why Don't We Get Married?

by slapshxt



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slapshxt/pseuds/slapshxt
Summary: After you and Auston ignore some of the team in your Mario Kart battle, they take it upon themselves to distract you.





	Why Don't We Get Married?

It was like any other Friday night at Willy’s house. Some of the guys were over, just chilling around, eating snacks, playing video games, talking hockey, chilling before the playoffs kicked into gears. It was one of the only times left you call all hang out, stress free.

“I just don’t want to play against Chara,” Mitch was complaining as he shoved his mouth with more chips. “He kinda scares me.”

Freddie, lounging on the couch while playing on his phone, chuckled. “Like I really want to face that shot.”

“You won’t be the one blocking it,” Morgan griped under his breath.

“And what about Marchand?”

“I don’t want to be speared in the nuts.”

“Think Bergy will ever slow down?”

“Rask literally looks like an alien.”

“I hate their goal song.”

“Pasta is going to ruin us.”

“Auston, you’re unusually quiet.”

“That’s why it’s so nice right now…”

Auston wasn’t really paying attention to the rambling going on given he was an intense competition with you. Mario Kart needed both of your undivided attention. It was the final lap of Rainbow Road, Auston was in second, not far behind you cruising in first.

“I think they’e ignoring us,” Mitch whispered to William.

William, peeved, picked up a pretzel bite and playfully threw it at Auston’s arm. He didn’t flinch a bit, eyes glued to the screen with remote firmly gripped as his character of Toad zoomed onwards.

“I think you’re right,” he sighed. “They come to my house, eat my food, play my games, and they can’t even socialize.”

“It’s not like the food was good,” Auston finally spoke.

“Yeah,” you joined him. “Pick this up 5 minutes before we came over?” You saw Auston’s smirk out of the corner of your eye as your character Yoshi made a sharp turn on the dangerous track.

Oh, mature, now you were getting pelted with the mini snacks.

“You’re wasting perfectly good food,” Morgan was laughing. “Besides, isn’t it obvious? If you want to annoy them, interfere with the game.”

You and your boyfriend yelled a “no” at the same time, earning laughs from everyone around.

“So we shouldn’t unplug the game?” Freddie was taunting.

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

While you didn’t see it, Mitch and William were conspiring behind you, smirks on faces and nudging each other in the arms. “Follow my lead,” you heard.

“So you two have been dating over a year now, huh?” William seemed to be making innocent, casual conversation. “Long time, don’t you say?”

You didn’t know what his angle was, but you weren’t going to fall for it. There was about half of the track left and you only had a slim few second lead over Auston. No one was going to mess this up for you. “We have, yes,” you tried to end the conversation.

“We were just wondering,” Mitch now joined in a light hearted tone, “if we should be preparing for any special events.”

“Special events?” Auston almost seemed distracted.

“I can hear those wedding bells ringing, can’t you, Freddie?” William wanted everyone to join in their teasing.

Catching on to what was happening, the ginger piped up. “It’s about time you two just picked a date, we all know its bound to happen.”

Your concentration was hovering away with the thoughts of Auston as a husband. You’d thought about it, of course, but never really brought it up. But it would be more then satisfying to have a domestic life with him, wouldn’t it?

Auston’s character of Toad seemed impossibly closer to you on the screen now.

Mitch was continuing, “Make sure the food is good, that makes a wedding.”

“Oh, and the DJ!”

“Photobooths are always fun.”

“Can’t forget about the actual dress, can you?”

“Who’s going to the be the best man?”

“I will!”

“No, I will.”

“Shut up and take the flower girl role.”

“Hopefully the cake is good.”

You had to focus. The lap was almost done, you were neck and neck with Auston, and you would not lose this race over some verbal teasing being thrown your way as an obvious attempt to waiver your focus.

But you weren’t expecting your boyfriend to join them. “Yeah, why don’t we get married, Y/N?”

Everything happened in moments. You took your finger off the button to accelerate, almost dropping the remote, to turn and look at him. Your character froze and Auston’s sped past, crossing the finish line, winning the race in first place.

He leaped up, hollering, jumping around the living room in celebrating the victory. William, Mitch, Morgan, and Freddie were also supporting their teammate in yells and cheers.

You fell for his trap, hook and sinker. A clever move, you’ll give him that, but disappointed in yourself that you fell for it like you did.

“You okay there?” Morgan noticed your expressionless face.

“Awww, something wrong?” Auston came back to earth, teasing you now. “Don’t be a sour loser now.”

“That was unfair and you know it,” you hoped your face wasn’t bright red.

“Sucks to suck,” Freddie muttered under his breath.

Your boyfriend took a seat next to you again, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. “Sorry babe. But it was a good move, give me some credit.”

“Yeah yeah.”

Auston grinned as he pressed his lips to the temple of your forehead. “I love you lots, you’ll get me next time.”

“I better!”

In a quieter voice, he got serious. “I wasn’t kidding around though… I have thought about marrying you. Maybe not right now in the playoffs when it’s so hectic, but you are definitely wife material.”

“I know you’re really not proposing to me like this,” you stuck your tongue out.

“Of course not,” he grinned. “But now I have something to think about, since I’m always thinking about you 24/7 anyways.”

“Dawwwwwwww,” Morgan chimed in, reminding you that you weren’t alone. “Look at these lovebirds.”

“Makes me sick,” Mitch faked a gag.

“But look what we created! What other video games can we play?” William smirked.

You sighed, realizing they were the reason you lost this game. “Actually, none of you are invited.”

The pretzel bites hit you from all directions.


End file.
